


Dragonborn's Passion

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, apocrypha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 抓米，又是丹莫妹子。妹子把米总救了下来，拐回家里吃掉了。【能不能好好写简介系列





	1. Chapter 1

四千年后，Miraak再一次踏上了Tamriel的大地。

是白天。这是他的第一个想法。

四千年过去了，阳光还是以一样的角度从天空投射下来。

他脱掉了面具，热烈的温度打在了他的脸上。四千年之后的阳光明亮得让他眩晕，但是他还是尽力睁大了眼睛，即便日光在他的视野上灼烧出星星点点的黑斑，他也不愿闭上眼睛。

他脱掉了手套，手掌搭在眼睛上。手掌遮蔽了阳光，于是是手背代替了眼周的皮肤接受着太阳的热度。

暖，真暖。他闭上眼睛抬起头，让阳光抚摸他的脸。他的皮肤在在灰暗的异典中变得异常苍白，在日光下一阵阵地刺痛着，但是这又有什么关系呢？那些不寐的夜里咽下的苦涩胆汁还有再次掌权的渴望还有几千年里的死寂还有被触手穿过的胸口时的痛楚还有被另一个龙裔击倒的挫败，在这个瞬间消散。

太阳。能够再次感受到太阳的温度，所有的苦楚都值得。

他看到身边的龙裔。那个暗精灵摘下了头上有着弯曲犄角的头盔，露出了和她灰蓝色皮肤完全不相符的浅金色的头发，颜色淡得几乎是白色的，白得几乎透明。她赤红色的双眼在太阳地下眯了起来。

他扯过她，恶狠狠地堵住她的小嘴。他在她嘴里尝到血的味道，还感受到两颗被生生咬碎的后槽牙。她受的伤并不比他的轻。但是这又有什么关系呢？他的犬齿刺破了她的嘴唇，她的牙咬破了他的舌头，新鲜的血腥味和干涸的血腥味混在一起。两个龙裔在太阳之下亲吻着。龙血从他们的身上滴落，在Solstheim粗粝的土地上开出龙舌花来。

 

你有没有想过，灵魂被撕裂有多痛？

龙裔从来不去想这些事情。他们负责屠龙，从龙的灵魂里汲取力量。

但是吸收一个龙魂是一个极其痛苦的过程。一条龙的灵魂不能被普通的缚灵术捕捉，只有龙裔才能将一个如此强大的灵魂从一个强悍的肉体里剥离。一条龙的灵魂负载着一条龙的力量、知识、记忆和情绪，让吸取这个灵魂的过程如同经历一条龙的一生。

获取龙的知识，获取龙的力量，喉头在一片血腥中感受到龙语的咆哮，皮肤在刺痛之中强化，浑身的骨头都痛得几乎折断，大脑里被强行塞入新的记忆和知识，精神被压迫到极限时口鼻和耳朵里会流血。

搜刮龙骨，剥下龙鳞。龙会为了消化吞下石块，于是在胃囊里不时还能找到珍奇的宝石。

这个过程让人上瘾。

“我问过你，”Miraak说，“灵魂被撕裂开来是怎样的痛苦。”

最后的龙裔没有说话。

“我觉得我今天真正理解了。”Miraak说，更像是在自言自语。

 

“Last Dragonborn，” Hermaeus Mora说，“希望Miraak的下场能给你……”

Glacier打断了魔神。“我要他活着。”

Miraak几乎要笑出声来。魔神的触手穿破了他的胸口，堵住了他的血，让他不死不活地吊在半空中。魔神从来都是喜新厌旧的，有了新玩物，旧的当然要丢掉。

Hermaeus Mora也觉得有趣极了。“你居然想要一个自己的手下败将？”

“我要他。”不容置疑的语气。

“要一个尸体有什么用？”

触手再次扎入，胸口的破洞变得更大。还不如让我赶紧死了呢，Miraak想，至少他不用再忍受这种羞辱。

下一秒，他的灵魂从肉体上撕裂开来。

他并没有失去意识。他看到自己站在另一个魔神的领域里。寒气逼人的银白色路面，巨大的冰棱从地下刺出，星星点点的光斑在看不到的墙面上闪烁。

 

那是一个极其高级的缚灵术，Glacier拿着路边的强盗练习了不知道多少次才完全掌握。

她是在拿两个人的命赌博，用上了她手里的所有的筹码。

她赌赢了。

“你是不知道Hermaeus Mora的表情啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”Glacier狂笑着，虽然她的笑声发抖，难听得像是在哭，“真他妈爽。”

“……Hermaeus Mora没有脸。”Miraak说。

 

龙裔和常人的区别是什么？是血管里流着的龙血，是能迅速掌握龙吼的能力，还是能吸收龙的灵魂？

是龙的心。Miraak和Glacier都知道。

龙是强悍又暴躁的生物，习惯掠夺，习惯控制，高傲又暴虐。龙的力量和愤怒强行融入一个凡人的灵魂中，要拯救世界的龙裔偏偏和龙一样，有着一脉相承的贪婪。

无论是从龙祭司还是从囚犯开始，都要一点点地搜刮能够得到手的力量。

“当初为什么不答应帮助除掉奥杜因呢？”Glacier问。

“因为不想。”Miraak说， “什么都想要。杀掉了自己的龙领主之后，想要更多的黑书的力量，想要建造神庙，又想把其他的龙和龙祭司都杀掉。” 他哼了一声， “反倒是被另一个龙祭司给打败了。”

“如果能重新选，你……”

“不会有区别的。”Miraak说。他已经摘掉了面具，黑色的头发在火光下沾上了些许红色。 “那个时候想的都是称霸整个Tamriel大陆，而不是拯救什么狗屁世界。”

 

什么都想要。

然而什么都得不到，也从来么有真正掌握过自己的命运。他是龙祭司的时候都是在遵循他的龙领主的命令。他被另一个龙祭司打败，然后被困在异典里四千年。他谋划着控制Solstheim的人的心智建造神庙，想要重回人间，但Glacier摧毁了他的神庙。他拼着一口气，将异典里的龙的龙魂都占为己有，与她殊死拼杀，魔神的触手却在最后关头，捅破了他的胸口。

连最后能活下来都是因为她的那个愚蠢的赌注。

但是她的做法和他的多么相似。无论有没有希望都要放手一搏，就像是她硬生生地把他的灵魂塞入黑暗之星里的时候，就像是四千年前，他不顾一切地杀死了龙领主，企图掌握自己的命运的时候。

在魔神的异典里，最初的龙裔和最后的龙裔相遇。

 

“你到底是怎么说服Hermaeus Mora的？”Miraak问。

“我跟他说，我对老男人有癖好，特别是活了几千年还没死的老男人。”

“……”


	2. Chapter 2

龙裔到底是天生的，还是在某个瞬间被选中的？

在他被选为龙祭司的时候，他的龙领主赐给他Miraak这个名字，在龙语里的意思是忠诚的仆人。

真是讽刺。

不知道从什么时候开始，他开始不满只是作为龙族的爪牙。也就是在这个时候，他得到了一本黑书，获得了支配龙族的力量。

他已经不大记得，他到底是在杀死龙领主之前还是之后得知自己是龙裔的了。无论如何，他从龙族的爪牙，变成了Hermaeus Mora的爪牙。即便是在异典里的四千多年里，他也没有从任何书籍里找到答案。Hermaeus Mora也不怎么让他接触关于龙裔和魔神的知识。掌管知识和记忆的魔神当然明白他的野心，自然要提防着他造反。

Miraak从来没有掩饰过他的动机。他当初反抗龙族的时候就是为了掌握自己的命运。如果他有机会，当然要从这个破败的异典里出去，重新踏上Tamriel的土地。

当天际出现了“最后的龙裔”的时候，他的信徒没有等他的命令就想去杀死那个冒牌货。他还没有等到信徒的回音，Glacier就出现在了异典里。

居然是个丹莫人，这是Miraak的第一个想法。“龙裔”一直是诺德人的信仰，他从来不知道一个精灵也可以成为龙裔。他闻到她身上的龙息。不算强烈，但坚韧。

她还很弱小。这是个绝好的时机，他应该杀了她。但他看到她赤红的双眼。即便被魔法击倒在地，她的龙魂还在狺狺低咆。

弱小的龙服从强大的龙，如同仔兔会在罴熊前发抖。Miraak看着她，他透过她的躯壳看到她的龙魂还在嘶吼着。

即便立刻杀了她离开异典，他又能做什么呢？Miraak权衡着。如果他立刻离开异典，Hermaeus Mora肯定会立刻杀死他，而他的神庙很快就要建成了。那么就先让她活着吧，当他重新回到人间之后，他会很期待第二次的会面的。

“Mul Qah Diiv！”

“龙之形态”在灰暗的异典里焕发出金红色的光芒，如同龙焰一样明亮，覆盖了他的袍子。她的龙魂兴奋地颤栗起来。很快，她就会像Solstheim上的居民一样，像所有的龙一样，匍匐在地迎接他的到来。

 

但Miraak又一次开始思考那个困扰了他四千年的问题：龙裔到底是怎么出现的。

他调查了Glacier的底细，但她所有的资料都是从一个即将被斩首的倒霉蛋开始。奥杜因烧毁了整个城镇，却也在阴差阳错之下把她救了出来。就像他当初毫不犹豫地翻开了黑书一样，没有原因，没有动机，没有任何预兆。

一个龙祭祀成为了最初的龙裔，掀起了龙族和人族的战争；好不容易从时间洪流中回来的奥杜因，救下了最后的龙裔。初代龙裔保留了龙赐予的名字，而末代龙裔干脆连龙语都不会。

Miraak最明白不过，人间是神与魔的竞技场，所有生物都只是卒子。龙祭祀是被龙领主指定的，龙裔是龙神Akatosh制衡龙族的棋子，魔神的冠军是随时能被替换的玩物。所以力量还是掌握在自己手里比较好。而那个Glacier，最好不要做什么扰乱他的计划的事。

她的确没有任何出格的举动。她真的只是在Solstheim上闲逛，做着一些琐碎的工作。她似乎根本不会对别人说不，因为只要别人开口，她就会答应，去做一些跑腿、发传单、清剿强盗的工作，甚至会去帮醉鬼摆平债主。她似乎只是缺钱花，所以出来打杂而已。

除了她每天都会出现在他的神庙里。

她和普通人不一样，她可以轻易摆脱神庙的控制，或是直接离开，但是她没有。她就这么待在Solstheim，白天去做她那些琐事，睡觉之后在梦中来到他的神庙，在搬运石材或是在敲打石柱的时候醒来。

两个月后，她离开了Solstheim。

他让手下的信徒跟着她。她在天际还是一样，没事帮人收集药材，接个悬赏，帮城镇周边清除扰民的强盗或是巨人。她会自己配药水，虽然她总是习惯把药材塞到嘴里先尝一下，于是她时不时就会被那些古怪的药效弄得脸色发青。她几乎什么事情都自己做，自己打铁，锻造她自己的剑和盔甲；自己打猎，自己煮东西，自己种点花草；自己绘制蓝图，自己劈木材，在野外建一个小木屋。

他从来没见她抱怨过。他也没少抢她的龙魂，让她总是空手而归；他的信徒总是有沉不住气，上前要刺杀她；天际大大小小的赏金，清剿不完的强盗和吸血鬼，还有大得让人迷失方向的锻莫遗址，但她从来没有露出一丝懊恼的神色。

孤独如影随形。她几乎在所有的城镇里都有爵位，有房子有财产有随从。但是她更喜欢独自一人，住在她自己的小木屋里。

在她大概有他的三分之一这么强的时候，他察觉到她刚杀死了一条龙。他照例出现夺走了龙魂，却没想到看到了衣衫褴褛，虚弱得几乎站不住的她。

“我就知道你会出现。”她说，平淡得几乎是陈述事实的语气。但是她忽然开始笑，笑得喘不过气。他没有像往常一样立刻离去。他看到她手臂上的皮肤都已经焦黑，水泡开始冒出来。没有了盔甲，即便是能抵御高温的暗精灵也在龙炎之下负伤。

她忽然溃倒在地，伤口渗出的血水渐渐染红了身下的草叶，不过她没有立刻晕过去。“你放心，”她说， “我不会就这么死掉的。”

他的灵魂在人界不能久留，Miraak的意识很快就要回到异典里。在那个瞬间，他听到了她的声音， “不懈之力”在空中回响，连他的灵魂都为之撼动。

于是他开始给她写信，以“一个朋友”的名义告诉她哪里有龙语墙。她碰到过女巫、尸鬼、龙祭祀，去过高峰和墓穴，或是在无际的平原上跋涉。他喜欢看她跑动和搏斗的模样，就像是他自己也在经历着那份自由一般。

最初的龙裔看着最后的龙裔的成长，Miraak愈发明白一场死斗无可避免。他已经活了四千多年了，他只想最后放手一搏。可是为什么还要浪费时间关注她，为什么还要等待呢？也许他们都一样，不仅仅是想活下来。

 

直到她拿到了《无限智典》。

Miraak心下一沉。Hermaeus Mora不会轻易把无限智典给别人。也许他是想换一个新的冠军？还有什么比一个龙裔更能代替一个龙裔呢？他加快了神庙的建造，希望能在魔神有所动作之前完成他的计划。

然后Glacier忽然闯入了异典，毫无预兆地出现在他的房间里。

“你跟我走吧，”她对他说， “我可以带你出去。”

“你手上有一本黑书。”他看着她， “我可以杀了你，用你手里的黑书出去。”

“你不会。”她很肯定， “不然我第一次进入异典的时候你就会杀了我。”

Miraak在面具之后眯起了眼睛。

“我可以让你活着离开异典。”

“我们都知道我不可能活着出去。”Miraak说。他没有必要对她有所隐瞒，他们对自己的命运都心知肚明。

“那么你的祭坛和神庙又是怎么回事？”

“我只是厌倦了当Hermaeus Mora的爪牙。”

“你不当任何人的爪牙。”她说， “龙裔不当任何人的爪牙。”

他怀疑她对龙裔有多少认知，因为她从头至尾都是在给别人跑腿。 “但是你想让我乖乖听你的？”

“我想让你活着。”

“Hermaeus Mora正在嘲笑我们呢。”

反击。“你要是真的顾忌他，你就不会做任何事。”

 “我知道你拿到了《无限智典》。”Miraak忽然说。

她愣了一下。这句话立刻将她置于不利的境地。

“Hermaeus Mora果然是个善变的主人。不过你说得对，龙裔不会服从任何人。” Miraak说，这句话代表了所有谈判的结束。“——希望你从Hermaeus Mora那里得到和我一样的奖赏。”

这是一句极其恶毒的诅咒。四千年的痛苦和隐忍，在破败的异典里的煎熬，看着一个个寻求知识与力量的人闯入，然后被侵蚀被折磨成探索者和潜伏者，反过来伤害着更多的凡人，然后知道自己会被杀死，魔神的下一个冠军大获全胜。

“你甚至没有问我的计划是什么，”她还在坚持， “害怕了？”

他的灵魂躁动起来。龙的暴虐本性在一再的挑衅之下变得难以控制。但Miraak最擅长的就是让另一条龙屈服。

他走向她，靠在她的耳边说：“Gol Hah Dov。”

 

他听到自己的耳边也出现了这句龙吼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米总的对话里有几句很喜欢，就拿来用了。  
> "I'm done being Hermaeus Mora's Paw. "  
> "Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us. "  
> "He's a fickle master. "  
> "May she be rewarded for her service as I am. "
> 
> 米总的声音真好听啊【吸


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妹子POV。
> 
> 要自己写一个角色真是太困难了，比描述一个已经设定好了背景和性格的角色更困难。

Glacier从第一次见到Miraak的时候就迷恋他。

就像第一次看见奥杜因一样，她在另一个更强悍的龙面前匍匐。

她所有的记忆都从海尔根的刑场开始，她跪在断头台前，眼角的余光望着天空，看到奥杜因落在高塔上。那一声惊天动地的龙吼本应该震碎她的心脏，但是她活着。死囚变成自由人，变成女爵，变成所有人求助的对象，变成需要拯救世界的龙裔。

她没有过去，只有未来。

她很努力地学习，练习所有的武器和法术，学习配置药剂，不远万里地去找虎人的帐篷学习口才。她跑遍整个天际，遭遇过猛兽和强盗，遇见过狼人和吸血鬼。在山脚下扎营的风暴斗篷，偷偷在地下室学巫术的老太婆，不由分说就杀人的梭默士兵，一群穷得揭不开锅的盗贼，还有在山巅上不管世事的灰胡子。

拯救一个混乱肮脏的世界有什么意义？

帮村民赶跑作乱的巨人和猛犸象，清剿一窝强盗或是吸血鬼，这些事情开始变得无趣又机械。于是她开始学习潜行，练习弓箭和毒药。当这件事也变得无聊之后，她忽然就开始热衷于扒口袋。直到某天她潜入了一户人家，听到一个小女孩因为肚子实在太饿而偷了一个苹果，这种恶劣的行为才停止。

于是Glacier搬出了雪漫城，在野外自己建了一个小木屋。

她热爱这个世界，热爱能自由地奔跑和呼吸，热爱自己逐渐增长的力量。

她只是讨厌人类而已。衰败的帝国让人心越来越丑恶，而龙愤怒又贪婪的灵魂折磨着她。金钱还是爵位都填补不了她的内心。

我活着是为了什么？龙裔活着又是为什么？Glacier常常会想到这些问题。

 

但她每天都在想念在Solstheim度过的两个月。

她想念神庙里外堆积的尸骨。龙和人的尸骨，让胸臆中满是激越。心脏拼命地跳动着，几乎要把胸腔冲破。

她并不是没有做过恶事，偷骗拐抢她都在行，但她从来没有主动举起剑，从来不会没来由地伤人。她在野外会尽量避开各种野兽，而且每次都是被攻击之后才会与龙搏斗。

这是Glacier见过的最惨烈的场景。

十一条龙的骸骨，被强行剥夺了灵魂，连龙鳞和龙骨都无从剔取。还有神庙里的尸体，倒在路边或是被架在通道的铁栅栏上，如同屠杀一般的暴虐，让Glacier无比沉溺。这不是个好兆头，但她无法控制。

她在神庙的深处打开了黑书，在异典里见到Miraak。从此之后，Miraak每天都出现在她的梦里。

白天她做着那些无趣的事情，处理大大小小的麻烦。她从不介意在哪里睡下，因为她总是在梦里来带神庙，在敲打石柱或是搬运材料的时候醒来。

她应该停下。额外的工作让她的体力枯竭，被控制了一半的意识让她思绪不清。她无法休息，因为只要她睡下就会开始无意识地工作，日夜无休的劳累让肉体疲乏不堪。

但是她迷恋他的一切。她不停地回想他的模样，鎏金色的龙甲笼罩在袍子上，俯首听令的巨龙，还有他的声音。

她迷恋他的声音。低沉，浑厚，富有磁性。顿挫的语调中带着毫不掩饰的野心，仿佛能让人看到他睥睨的姿态。如果是低语，刻意放轻的声音在胸腔里震动，撩拨着她的鼓膜，比最醇厚的酒还要醉人。

她越是沉溺，就越是虚弱。想再多留一天，就再痛苦一分。

两个月后，Glacier不得不离开了Solstheim。

 

隔着一片广阔的水域，她不再梦游，身体逐渐恢复健康。

Miraak并没有完全离开。他偶尔会在她杀死一条龙的时候出现。不是实体，只是灵魂而已。他果然是比她强悍得多，因为每次他出现的时候，她根本分不到半点龙魂。她一直带着那本黑书，从不离身。她试着翻开书页，却只能听到他的声音，再也没能进入异典里。

孤独如影随形。她开始寻找矮人墓穴。无数的机关和陷阱强迫她全力应对。靠着灵魂石驱动的金属机械不怕魔法，但可以被箭矢撞开。矮人百夫长的力量无可匹敌，但是速度欠佳。最棘手的是伐莫人，失去了视觉的雪精灵变成丑陋却听力绝佳的怪物。还好她的潜行变得越来越厉害，而且她的弓箭上永远喂了毒药。

她去过吸血鬼的城堡。满地尸骸，血肉被啃食殆尽，血液和脑浆厚厚地堆积着，似乎还能听到他们临死前的惨叫，连作为吸血鬼的Serana都不忍多看。

同样是尸骨，Miraak的神庙却给她完全不同的感觉。

不是出于轻蔑或是食欲，没有羞辱也没有憎恨，纯粹的因为被阻碍而毁灭对手。Harkon对人类和太阳的憎恶来源于恐惧，Miraak则是与生俱来的自负，知道整个世界都会因他而不同。

——她迷恋的是龙的本性。

可是在她领悟到这一点的时候，她已经快死了。

 

Glacier痛恨马卡斯。肮脏，贫穷，整个城市都充斥着熔炼矿石的焦味。翻口袋的时候若是调出一块面包，街上的人就会开始争执。坟墓里有吃尸体的魔神信徒，弃誓者会忽然在街头暴起杀人，而卫兵傲慢又无礼。

更糟糕的是，不少卫兵已经被弃誓者买通了。她在结束了委托的弃誓者动乱调查之后，看到的却是委托人的尸体，紧接着就被剥夺了武器和盔甲，被扔入地牢。

矿坑地牢里的弃誓者把被诬陷杀人的她当做同类，但Glacier极其厌恶他们。诚然，他们都是因为动乱失去了亲人才会加入，但是她讨厌弃誓者的做派，尤其是知道他们和乌鸦鬼婆是同盟的时候。她讨厌他们会为了得到力量，会宁愿把心脏挖出来，硬生生地塞入荆棘之心。

她尽量和所有人都维持良好的关系，一边不动声色地套他们的话，希望能有办法从矿坑里逃出去。

“想从矿坑里逃出去吗？”弃誓者的首领对她说， “去杀了那个倒霉蛋，证明你对我的衷心。”

“给我两天时间。”Glacier说。

那天晚上，她用一把鹤嘴锄扎入了首领的心脏，偷走了地道的钥匙。

没有食物，她只能强行捱着饥饿。幸好矿坑的地道是一个矮人废墟，金属管道还在冒着蒸汽。把囚服脱下来在蒸汽上洇湿，可以用力挤出不少的水。若不是丹莫人能抵抗高温，她肯定就会因为烫伤而感染死掉。

她必须应对一路碰到的机械守卫。即便矮人都灭绝了，灵魂石还能维持机械的运转，她只能靠着防御术和魔法幻化的弓箭，一路潜行。没有随身带着的药水补给，她必须慢慢行进，等待法力回复。如果她走的太慢，就会因为因为饥饿变得越来越虚弱。

她终于逃离了矿坑，某个银血家族的人在门口等着她，嘴里说着感谢她除去了弃誓者的首领之类的话。Glacier没等他说完，就用法术召唤了剑，杀死了他。

卫兵追击。

在城外杀死车夫，搜出一点金币和一把匕首。抢走马匹，继续逃跑。

甩掉追兵，然后杀死马匹，饮血啖肉。生肉真的很难吃，肌肉纤维硬得几乎咬不断，那就切小块一些，囫囵吞下。继续往前走。

她走啊走，终于走出了峡谷，来到了平原。雪漫城真的不远了，只要再走三四天就到了。她可以休息，去拿自己藏在箱子里的钱，重新打一套盔甲武器。她可以叫Lydia煮一碗热汤，还要一块肉排，猪肉牛肉马肉都可以，甚至是狗肉都无所谓。

但是她真的累了。这一路的逃亡让她仿佛又回到了海尔根的刑场，死亡近在咫尺，无路可退。

我到底是为了什么呢？Glacier想着。她想哭，但她除了疲惫没有一丝情绪。她被诬陷罪名，差点死在了矿坑里，差点被废墟里的机械护卫用闪电击穿心脏，或是被卫兵杀死。她已经吃光了马肉，再次没有任何水和食物，几乎是在休克的边缘。

拯救一个肮脏破败的世界又能怎样？是龙裔又怎么样？

天空开始变暗，然后是大雨。Glacier讨厌雨天，因为她怕冷。雨水冻得她发抖，但至少她不缺水了。

她走到了一个路口，如果继续直走就可以回到雪漫城，如果右拐就会上山。那座山上有龙。

我该怎么办呢？Glacier想。她应该赶紧回城里，好好休息养伤才对。但是她看到了山顶上在沉睡的巨龙。

她右转，开始往山顶走去。

没有盔甲就用防御术。匕首太小，就用法术或是幻化出来的武器。龙炎灼伤她的皮肤，那么就用“不懈之力”强行扼住龙的咽喉，让它无法继续喷火。如果是实在伤得厉害，就用“幻灵虚化”，躲到巨石之后，疗伤，然后继续。

杀死巨龙。于是Miraak出现。

“我就知道你会出现。”她对他说。

龙的灵魂开始从躯壳上剥离，穿过她的身体，被Miraak吸收。他少见地没有嘲讽她，但Glacier也知道自己看起来有多狼狈。她忽然笑起来，偏偏是一个想杀死你的人在最虚弱的时刻陪着你，这个场景真的很讽刺。

笑的动作牵扯到了伤口，Glacier倒了下去。但她并没有昏过去，因为Miraak还没有离开。

 “你放心，我不会就这么死掉的。”

Miraak还是没有说话。他的模样开始变得稀薄，Glacier知道他很快就要回到异典里了。于是她咆哮了一句“不懈之力” ，冲碎了那个幻影。

她终于明白了，所谓的命运其实都是狗屁。

Miraak是她知道的最坚强的人。他反抗所有强加在自己身上的命运，无论是作为龙裔还是龙祭司还是魔神的冠军。

她要活下去。不顾一切也要活下去。活下去，就可以把Miraak救出来了。

Glacier下定了决心。她睡着了。

 

她不再抱怨，开始更努力地训练自己。她开始和越来越多的魔神扯上关系，于是风宅的柜子里塞满了魔神的法器。只要灰胡子发现了任何新的龙语墙，她立刻就会启程去寻找。她开始受到神秘的来信， 署名是“一个朋友”，也是告诉她龙语墙的位置。有谁会比灰胡子更清楚天际中的龙语墙呢？Glacier觉得自己应该知道是谁。

为了学习对付男人的方法，她甚至去问过裂谷城里的那个风骚的老板娘Haelga。

“我怎样才能把一个男人拐上床？”她直截了当地问。

Haelga的凤眼眯了起来。“你开始信奉Dibella了？”

“……我只是想上他。”

美艳的老板娘有些迷惑， “把男人拉上床有什么困难？”她甚至隔着铠甲捏了Glacier一把： “虽然瘦了一些，但是屁股还是有点肉的。有谁会拒绝？”

“别把你Dibella的那套用在我身上。”Glacier甩开了她的手， “告诉我怎么做就行了。”

“你得先跟我说说他对你是怎么看的吧？”老板娘完全不放过一丝八卦的机会。

“……他想杀我。”

Haelga转头就走。

 

当她拿到了《无限智典》的时候，Glacier悄悄地回到了Solstheim。她打开了黑书，在异典的最深处找到了Miraak。

Miraak绝对不会答应跟自己走的提议，她得用另一种方法让他听从。争执肯定是避免不了的，但这些不重要。她只需要他再靠近一点。于是她故意激怒他。

他走近了。

——就是现在。Glacier靠在他的颈窝里，轻声说： “Gol Hah Dov。”

 

她听到他说出了同样的龙吼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜接下来会发生什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

同样的龙吼在空气中交击、碰撞。

龙吼的力量取决于使用者的意志。谁的意愿更强烈，谁就胜利。然而Glacier没有感到对方的意志的屈服，也没有觉得自己的知觉有任何变化。到底是相互抵消，还是同时起作用？

“脱掉你的面具。”Glacier说。

这大概是她做过的最出格的事，甚至比只身逃出矿坑的时候还让她心惊胆战。但Miraak没有反抗。他抬起手，摘掉了面具。

她第一次看到他的脸。

古诺德人如刀凿一般坚硬的面部线条，端正的下巴，深邃的眼窝，还有黑色的头发。她见过的诺德人几乎都是栗色或金棕色的头发，但他的不一样，如同漆黑得不见星月的夜晚，在左边鬓角处绑了一根发辫。他看起来意外的年轻，甚至还不到四十岁。

他比她想象的好看多了，Glacier忽然反应过来。她愣愣地看着最初的龙裔，难以想象就是这样一个人留下了神庙入口里堆积的尸骨。之前在心里演练过千万遍的计划忽然就被抛到了脑后，Glacier伸出手，抚摸他的脸颊。

古诺德人比诺德人要更高一些，她得仰着脖子才能看到他的眼睛。他的眼睛是绿色的。和我的真是太不一样了，Glacier想，她的眼睛是红色的，她不止一次被守卫当成是吸血鬼。但他的眼睛真好看啊，即便是在黯淡的异典里也让她沉醉。

Miraak的手抓住了她的。他没有把她的手挥开，而是轻轻地把脸颊往她的手里靠了一下。胡茬在手心里刮擦，带来几许刺痒。然后是他的嘴唇，在她的手心里吻了一下。

Miraak也不知道自己为什么这么做，他只想再接近她一些。四千年来第一次有人触碰他的皮肤，像是忽然捏住了他的心脏一样。一个原本只是远远观望的生命忽然就出现在他眼前，让他的世界不再死寂。他亲吻着她的手腕，感觉到她的脉搏变得更快。不够，Miraak想，他摘掉了她的头盔，亲吻她的嘴唇。

她没想到他会忽然吻上来。在这个讶然的瞬间，她的意志土崩瓦解。

——龙吼！

他居然在这个龙吼的最后几秒钟的效力里击溃了她的决心。

灵活的舌闯入她的口腔，缠绕她的舌尖，把她吻得有些心慌。Glacier不停地思考着，想知道他这个举动究竟是故意还是无心，思考自己应该这么做。她用尽全身的力气抗拒着龙吼的效力，终于再次掌控了自己的身体，往后退了一些。

她的背碰到了墙壁。Glacier这才反应过来，她早就被他压到了墙上。

Miraak放开她的嘴唇，让两人的额头相抵。他绿色的眼睛里是她从来没有见过的专注，专注得让她觉得他的目光可以把她的灵魂刺穿。如果她想做什么，或是要说什么，她应该抓住这个机会，但是他的神情让她无法动弹。

她失去最后的机会。

她听到Miraak轻轻地笑了一声。他再也不需要“屈服意志”也可以让她闭嘴。这一轮的交锋，她溃不成军。

Miraak捏着她的下巴，再次吻了上来。他找到了她喜欢的方式，知道应该怎么吮吸她的舌尖，知道在舔到她下唇内侧的时候能让她颤抖。她学着他的动作回吻他，挑逗他的舌，轻舔他的嘴唇。这个吻逐渐变得缓慢而磨人，缠绵缱绻，让人沉溺无比。

他们似乎吻了有永远这么久，但呼吸的需要迫使他们分开胶着的唇瓣，一道晶亮的银线被牵扯出来。他伸出舌，挑断那丝唾液。Glacier看着他湿润的嘴唇，回味他的味道。

“Hermaeus Mora会很高兴的，”Miraak轻轻地叹了一口气，“看到两个龙裔用他传授的龙吼大打出手。”

这句话的语气意外的轻松。Glacier看着他，他的瞳孔放大，让她沉溺无比，忘记了所有的字句。

“我们的计划都没用了，我该拿你怎么办？”他说，一丝无奈流露了出来。这是几乎能称得上是一句退让，让他看上去几乎有些疲惫。 “我该怎么办？”

他们该怎么办？Glacier思索着。她应该告诉他，她已经做好了完善的准备。他们可以用她的黑书，一起从异典里出去。她为他准备好了夜莺轻甲，能让他轻易地隐姓埋名。她知道天际大大小小的洞穴和地道，他绝对可以避开Hermaeus Mora的搜寻。她是盗贼工会的会长，每个季度的抽成足够让任何人过上优渥的生活。

她应该告诉他，他们都能保住性命，在魔神的阴影之下委曲求全。

但是他们不会满足于苟且偷生。欲望让人想要活下去，也让人觉得有比要活下去更重要的事情，让人能为了那些事物而够忍受所有未知的痛苦。龙裔想要的东西太多太多，多得能以凡人的肉体，承受一个比龙还要强悍的灵魂。只要往下走就好了。只要能活着总是可以找到方法的，只要活下去就有可能。

“活下去，”她说， “不要死。”

“好。”Miraak说。

他稍稍移开了视线，看上去似乎有些难为情。他从来没有在任何人面前示弱，Glacier想，刚才透露的一丝疲惫已经是他最大的让步，她应该在惹出更多麻烦之前离开。

Miraak牵起了她的手，有些冰冷的皮手套印在她汗湿的掌心上，很快就沾染了一丝热度。他握紧了她的手，对着她微微地笑了起来。

“来。”

他牵着她，来到他的床边。他脱掉了手套，抽走腰带，一层层解开繁复厚重的袍子。一个好看的男人在眼前宽衣解带，一寸又一寸的皮肤暴露出来，比之前的亲吻有着更鲜明的性意味。她试着解开腰上的佩剑，剥去厚重的铠甲，但她的手开始发抖，于是变成他的手扯掉她的衣物。

宽厚的手掌握住她的腰，热烫的掌心熨在她的皮肤上。他们又开始亲吻，急切又狂乱。肌肤接触的感觉亲密极了，他掌心里传来的热度让她眩晕。男人强健的身体把她压入床里，火热而细密的吻落在纤细的颈子上。她仰起头，让他能吻到更多的肌肤。

男人的手捧起两团凝乳，揉捏着起伏的弧度。湿热的嘴含入紧绷的红莓，恣意吮吸，牙齿在肿胀的乳蕾上刮过。电流传遍她的全身，酥麻的感觉沿着脊背往下延伸。她还从未尝过欢爱的滋味，而他明显有足够的经验，她只有听从本能，迎向他的亲吻和爱抚。

细密的吻经过肚腹，一点点地往下。他分开她的腿，被沾染得莹润的瓣蕊一览无余。她想遮掩那处连她自己都没看过的私密，却被他挪开了双手。他亲吻过她大腿内侧，等她的羞意稍稍减退后，才低头吻住她的湿润。

瓣蕊上的体液被舌尖抹去，却又立刻被沾湿。他埋头吸吮着，仿佛要饮尽她的春泉一般。她揪住了Miraak的头发，感觉到自己腿间的湿润。但他还不满足，贪婪的嘴往上，吻住了动情裸露的花蒂。欢愉的潮水袭来，Glacier扭动着，只希望他不要停下。

他没有停下，舌尖在花蒂上流连，一再挑逗。女人的轻哼声充满了房间。两根手指探入她的身体里，模仿着交欢的步伐，反复进出。流泻的体液沾湿了他的指掌，带出了细微的水声。他很快找到了一个敏感的点，用指尖一再摩弄。快感的浪潮堆积得越来越高，把她推过了顶点。

在令人眩目高潮中，粗厚的阴茎挤入。

她的腿间湿得一塌糊涂，即便花径在高潮中抽搐，他也毫无阻碍地滑入。他的进占加剧了高潮的反应，强烈得让她的脑仁都疼了起来。Miraak握着她的膝盖，分开了她的腿。她别无选择，只有承受。

他的目光紧盯着肉体相衔的那一处，看到她每一次的颤抖和收缩，被撑开的花瓣抽动着，紧紧地吸吮粗壮的柱体。他下体的黑色卷曲的毛发压在柔嫩的肌肤上，也被沾得湿润。她觉得自己被撑到了极限，饱涨得几乎有几分些酸涩。

他没有立刻开始抽动，而是把沾满她的体液的手指放在她的唇边。“舔干净。”

她含住他的手指，舔掉上面的水珠。黏性的液体在舌面抹开，她尝到自己的味道。

低沉的声音中带上了一丝笑意。“好女孩。”

这句话忽然带上了糟糕的意味。他是个比她年长太多的男人，习惯命令与操纵，就连在床上也要发号施令，似乎她只能在他身下张开双腿，屈意承欢。Glacier不由得有些气恼，收紧了内部的肌肉，用力夹了他一下，听到他闷哼了一声。

放大的瞳孔让他绿色的眸子变得暗了几分。她忍不住又夹了他一下，感受到他的声音在胸腔里的震动，还有他阴茎上跳动的血管。她喜欢他在她身体里的感觉，也喜欢他失控的那个瞬间。但这份小小的胜利并没有持续多久，因为他忽然退了出去，趁她讶然的时候把她翻了个身，从后方再次进入。

背后进入的姿势让整个下腹都传来强烈的挤压感，酸胀得几近疼痛。这一两分的疼痛让Glacier忍不住想逃开，但Miraak抓住了她的腰，把她的小屁股往后拽了一把。湿润的花瓣就这么撞在了他的下腹上，肉棒顶到了她的最深处。她浑身都软了下来，再也不能反抗。

身后的男人开始移动，一下，两下，欢愉掌控了她的身体，她只希望他永远不要停下。喘息和吟哦变成了带着哭腔的尖叫，然后眼泪就流了下来。被操得哭出来真是太过分了，Glacier咬着床单，却仍然止不住发颤的鼻音。

Miraak俯下身，咬着她的耳朵，说着她从来没有想过的露骨的情话。说她有多紧有多湿有多热；说他应该在她第一次闯进异典的时候就把她的铠甲剥掉，好好地把她的小屁股打一顿，把她操得没法走路；说他应该把她捆起来，然后可以怎样对她恣意妄为；说她给他带来的麻烦比之前的四千年里还要多，他知道有哪些有趣的小玩具，能让她乖乖听话。

她从来没有想过Miraak是这样的。他恃才倨傲，缺乏耐心，几乎没有流露过除了傲慢之外的情绪。那些下流放浪的欢爱之词劈头盖脸地砸下来，羞得她不知道如何回应，只能更用力的翘起屁股，迎向他的动作。

强壮的手臂把她的脑袋摁在床上，犬齿在肩背上的噬咬，还有身后越来越强劲的撞击。她的腿根开始打颤，几乎要撑不住自己的重量。睾丸快速在红肿的阴户上撞击的声音，体液飞溅，顺着她的大腿和他的大腿流下。不堪蹂躏的信道开始抽搐起来，Glacier扭动着想逃开，想放慢一些，但他的另一只手捏住了她的后腰，把她的小屁股固定在一个让他满意的高度，恣意享用她的湿润和哭喊。

他们在异典里，在Hermaeus Mora的眼皮底下交媾，去他的龙裔的名誉和宿命，不去管他们最后要厮杀个你死我活，Solstheim和整个Tamriel大陆都无所谓，只要有对方就够了。两条龙永远都在不停地角逐以让对方屈服，但性爱是一场永远都分不出胜负的争夺。他再次顶入她体内，在深处用力地厮磨着，粘稠的精液灌入。

 “留下来。”Miraak说，脸埋在她的颈窝里，声音闷闷的。 “……三天就好。”

 “好。”


	5. Chapter 5

三天实在是太短暂了，连给淤青消退的时间都不够。于是她身上的淤青和抓痕和咬痕越来越多。

他试着给她治疗了，但结果都会变成又一场欢爱。他试着温柔一些，但她总是动来动去的，他必须用力摁着她。她腰臀上的痕迹根本就没有消退的可能，柔嫩的信道也很快就被他的粗鲁磨破了皮。于是他们开始慢下来，他在手里捏着最微弱的治疗术，尽可能缓慢地爱抚她的全身，爱抚她腿间的小蒂，探入她的身体里，直到她完全湿透，一再恳求，他才长驱直入，满足她的要求。

然后两人都有些累了，于是口交变成了首选。他喜欢看她吞吐着阴茎，肉棒的顶端抵在喉咙深处厮磨。他忍不住的时候会摁着她的脑袋，挺起下身往她嘴里顶。其实她也会在即将高潮的时候用大腿夹着他的头，憋得他几乎不能呼吸。他会把她的汁水都吃掉，就像她会吞下他的精液一样。

接着他们开始做和性完全没有关系的事，不再像发情的兔子一样沉溺交配。他会做自己的事，给手下的教徒下指令，她就在异典里乱晃。她总是会在一些奇怪的角落里找到箱子，然后把他的箱子里都塞满了灵魂石、书籍、宝石和药水。

“我要这些有什么用？”

“你出去之后就用得上了，卖了能赚不少呢。”Glacier说，好像她知道他肯定能离开异典一样。 “过了四千年，钱币早就不一样了。”

他知道她是在胡说八道，但Miraak也懒得追究。

异典真的很无聊，至少她能给他带来一些消遣。虽然她大部分时候都挺恼人的，因为她总是和他说她碰到了多少潜伏者和探索者，黑水里忽然甩出来的触手打到了她的脸，或者是她试着抽出一本书，却把整个塔弄倒了。但异典里最不缺的就是书，所以Miraak就任由她胡闹去了。

“异典实在是太大了，”她懒洋洋地倚在床头， “那么多层，跑得我差点迷路。”

“走多了就习惯了。”Miraak说， “或者问那些——”

“探索者？”她轻轻地笑了一声， “他们才不会帮我呢，不杀了我就不错了。”

“堂堂龙裔被小喽啰杀死，真是伟大。”Miraak说。这句话充满了嘲讽极了，但他一贯都是这么说话的。

好在她根本不介意。 “龙裔又怎样？我们都没做过什么冠冕堂皇的事情啊。”

她的直白让Miraak有些语塞。

Glacier忽然笑了起来。 “说真的，要是他们知道我和乌鸦鬼婆订过婚，整个Tamriel大陆的吟游诗人都会把这件事传唱一千年。”

“——和谁？”

“你没听错，和一个乌鸦鬼婆。”她在床上笑得东倒西歪， “我和魔神Sanguine拼酒喝醉了，把农夫的牛丢给了巨人，用了朋友的戒指去和乌鸦鬼婆订婚，还闯进神庙里发酒疯。你信不信？”

“那个乌鸦鬼婆，”Miraak问， “最后怎么样了？”

“当然是杀了她抢戒指啊！”Glacier说， “把她的羽毛都拔下来熬药水，把她的东西都拿走，头砍下来丢给老鼠之类的。”

沉默了半晌之后，Miraak终于找到了回话的思绪。“Sanguine，掌管放荡和欲望的魔神，果然很适合你。”

“彼此彼此，龙裔最擅长这种偷骗拐抢的事情了。”她挑了挑眉毛， “但我觉得你操我的时候我才最放荡。”

这是一句很明显的调情。他上一次和女人说话已经是四千年前了，更别提他根本没有调过情。所以他只是转身，走开。

 

某一天，她忽然从异典里消失了。

他以为她认清了事实，决定和他保持距离。当他感觉到异典之外的龙魂的波动时，他照例出现抢走了龙魂，却忽然碰上了她的笑脸。

“忽然想起来我领了个悬赏，所以就出来把这条龙杀了。”她丝毫没有生气的意思， “我一会儿就回去。 ——给你带点吃的？”

她的语气寻常得像是准备回家一样，甚至根本不在意他抢走了原本属于她的龙魂。 “随便。”Miraak说，声音干巴巴的。

异典里没有时间的流动，于是也没有饮食的需要，但他还是答应了她的提议。这很危险，因为他知道她是要他对活着有所留恋，用宝石，食物和美酒，用她的身体。但当他面对着鲜嫩的烤鹿肉的时候，还是发出了满足的喟叹声。

她总是这样，转移他的注意力，和他说一些完全不相干的事情，给他带一小瓶蜂蜜酒，或是一块烤肉排，或者是一块甜食，然后在他心情好的时候把他拐到床上去，把两个人都折腾得没有力气。她会叫他Mir，尾音轻轻地上扬，柔软又亲昵。

言语上的来往越来越多，他们会说一些无聊到根本没有任何意义的话题，调情和斗嘴变得司空见惯。

“你在异典这么久，真的没有和女教徒……”

“我知道你在想什么，”Miraak说， “没有。”

“那——”

“异典里没有性生活。”

Glacier还是很怀疑。 “你真的没有，呃……”

叹气。 “我真的，真的没有日过探索者或者潜伏者。”

她看上去像是松了一口气，但忽然又紧张起来。 “但是我们第一次的时候，你好想还挺老练的？”

“异典里有书。”

努力憋笑的声音。“那你喜欢什么类型的？ 《元气满满的亚龙人女仆》？还是《真实的巴兰兹雅》？”

“我比较喜欢你闭嘴。”

知道他又开始不好意思了，Glacier就换了一个话题。 “那你有没有想过我怀孕的问题？”

 “种族都不一样怎么怀孕。”其实是有可能的，只是几率很小罢了。

“……好像也有点道理。”Glacier愣了一下，但还是不死心： “那你比我老这么多，操了一个三十岁不到的姑娘，你难道不会心有愧疚吗？”

“生理上来说我没到四十岁。”Miraak又叹了一口气，终于决定使出绝招。 “其实，我们两个是在乱伦。”

“啊？” Glacier没反应过来， “我们没有血缘关系啊？”

“龙裔是龙神Akatosh的孩子，所以我们是手足。”Miraak板着脸， “妹妹。”

“——滚！”

 

他开始习惯了这些琐碎的事情，开始习惯她。

直到她递给了他一把匕首。

那是一把小巧的，打磨过的琉璃匕首，小得可以藏在袖子里，轻盈无比。上面附着的魔法有很小的几率，把魔神放逐回湮灭中。

“不行，”Miraak说， “几率太小了。”

“可以的。”Glacier说，双眼亮得像两团火焰， “两个龙裔可以做到的。匕首的速度快，多挥几下就好。”

 

美梦的危险之处在于，你以为它会成真。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个抓根宝打起来了。

凌晨一点三十七分，“强迫意志”摧毁了风石的祭坛。

凌晨一点五十二分，水石祭坛崩裂，而他的信徒刚刚接到命令。

她骑了马，一路没有停留半分，而她的吸血鬼随从负责处理追兵。她挑了一个布满阴云的夜晚，让信徒的追杀变得无比困难。

凌晨二点四十六分，五座圣石祭坛都被净化。他的灵魂再也不能进入人间。

接着，Glacier出现在他眼前，手里是一本翻开的黑书。

死斗终于到来。

 

Miraak从来没有遇到过Glacier这样的对手。

她在瞬间做出了龙吼的姿态。她用的是“不懈之力”，Miraak立刻就从她的姿势判断出来，因为她往前迈了一步，压低了重心，明显是个需要保持平衡的动作。“不懈之力”并不是一个特别高级的龙吼，她赢不了的。

但她的龙吼经过了Paarthunax和Hermaeus Mora的指点，威力强大了很多。即便Miraak也是龙裔，也在强大的冲击力之下踉跄了两步。

这正中Glacier的下怀。她抓住了这几秒钟的空隙退后，拉开了两人之间的距离，迅速施了几个高阶魔法。她给身上的精钢盔甲又覆了一层防御术，召唤了护身的风暴，还在地上附了一串火焰阵法。

这一连串的动作迅捷无比。防御术抵抗了他的攻击，护身的风暴会损害他的法力让他难以近身，火系法术造成的伤害最大。Miraak从来没有看到她这样的作战方式，他只觉得这个麻烦更加棘手了。

 “Mul Qah Diiv！”

虚空之中幻化出一层金色的龙甲，覆盖在他的袍子上。龙吼中带着更纯粹的能量，比魔法召唤出的防御术更加明亮也更实体。

Glacier抽出了背上的双手剑，欺身上前。她没有用法术。那几个魔法肯定耗费了她不少法力，所以在法力回复前，她只会选择近身攻击。

暗精灵一直以法术自傲。虽然不如高精灵一样能迅速恢复法力，但他们对魔法很有天分，轻巧的身形便于挪移，比其他种族都能耐受高温和炎热，尤其善于制衡火这样变幻莫测的元素。然而Glacier始终没有使用魔法攻击，她只是不停地逼近，攻击。

劈、砍、挑、剜、划、刺。剑招迅捷凶狠，没有任何拖泥带水，甚至连身法的挪移都没有。她蓄力朝他的腰部劈下，力度穿破了他的龙甲，划开了他的袍子，在他的身上留下伤口。然后是一句“火炎吐息”，龙炎从细微的裂口处灌入，血液忽然热得几乎要沸腾起来。但他也没能让她好过。他的剑上附了吸收体力的法术。剑身挥舞时甩出触手一般的末端，让她难以防御。剑尖的末端从她的铠甲的缝隙之中钻入，吸取她的力量。

这注定是一场漫长的恶斗。

越是缠斗，Miraak越发觉得她用的双手剑有些奇怪。她全身盔甲都附了魔法，除了那把剑。那是一把乌木制成的剑，剑身狭长轻巧，轻得几乎和单手剑一般迅速，轻得在她旋身劈砍的时候可以用单手挥舞。

——黑檀岩刃，Mephala的冠军才能使用的武器。

“看来你和魔神也纠缠不清。”Miraak说， “那个几乎不管世事的Mephala？”

“我还有Merida的破晓者，也有Nocturnal的夜莺轻甲，你要不要？”Glacier嘴上说着，脚下的步伐完全没有减慢，“但我最喜欢的是这把黑檀岩刃，不能给你。”

“所以你专门挑了这把剑来杀我？” 闪着暗绿色光芒的剑尖刺在她的肩甲上，虽然没有砍碎那一块精钢，却也突破了她的防御术，在钢板上留下一块狰狞的划痕。

Glacier立刻退后，再次施了一个防御术。 “Mephala的黑檀岩刃，对付和自己亲近的人是最好不过！”

果然。 Miraak几乎要咬碎牙齿，她果然是计划好了的。那些亲昵的举动和话语和爱意都是假的，是要为了他接受她，让她能更快地杀死他。胸臆间的恨意变得越发强烈。

“对了，”她忽然再次后退，召唤了一个幽灵刺客， “我和Sithis也有点交情，来会会他的刺客？”

“好！”他大喝一声，把幽灵刺客击得几乎摔倒， 让他抓住了空隙，朝她吼出了“寒冰形态”。她没有料到这一招，瞬间被冻在了刺骨的寒冰中。Miraak手里的闪电将幽灵刺客击碎，才转身将寒冰打破。剑刃抵在她的脸颊上，剑上附着的法术把她的体力吸收殆尽。

“别客气，把你袖子里的花招全都试出来把。”

Glacier咬牙，反手在他脚下放了一个闪电阵法，忽然迸射的闪电把Miraak逼得后退了几步。Glacier颤抖着从怀里掏出一瓶体力药水喝下，勉力爬起。苦战再次开始。

法术的光芒和流动的龙魂照亮了异典，龙吼使两个人的嗓子都痛得犹如刀割。他们之间的对话也越来越少，三条被强行剥夺了灵魂的龙骸倒在平台的边缘，只剩下刀剑的交击，还有越来越明显的恨意。

不要恨，也不要爱，情感的对立面是漠不关心，Miraak想。他不需要感情，他要杀死她。但是他怎么能不关心呢？一天之前他们还在亲吻，但现在唇齿之间只有杀伐的龙语。越是不甘，黑檀岩刃造成的伤害就越大。

他朝着她吼出了“死亡印记”。双手持剑的她无法施出恢复的法术，但她还有最后一个手段，暗精灵的“先祖之怒”把他的视野也烧得赤红。这是个拼死的打法，Miraak想，在接下来的一分钟之内就会分出胜负。

下一秒，魔神的触手穿透他的胸口。

 

 “你捡了一个男人回来？”Serana看着忽然出现在她面前的Glacier。

“是我的情夫啦！”Glacier没好气地翻了一个白眼， “他不肯跟我私奔，我只好把他绑架出来，行不行？”

“所以你给他的胸口开了个洞？你对情夫下手真狠。”Serana咬着手里的苹果，动作优雅极了。

“你到底来不来帮我？”

“来了来了。”Serana在地上铺好褥子，帮Glacier把Miraak放了下来。 “他臭死了。”

“他几千年没洗澡了，不要这么挑剔嘛。”Glacier扭头看着自己背后，她的铠甲已经染上了一大片血污。 “你刚从棺材里出来的时候其实也挺难闻的。”

“那是密室，不是棺材，我们吸血鬼也是有尊严的。”Serana瞪了Glacier一眼， “我们该做什么？”

“先把胸口补好再把灵魂放回去吧，”Glacier挠了挠头， “我也不知道没了灵魂的躯壳能不能治疗……先试试吧。”

Serana手里打出了治疗术的光芒，于是Miraak的伤口开始慢慢愈合，吸血鬼的法术比精灵的更强。 “你不过来救你的情夫吗？”

“我累死了，你先帮我看着吧。”Glacier说着，开始脱掉身上的铠甲。 经过一场恶斗，她的铠甲已经被砍破了好几处，看来她又得重新做一套了。

“你伤得也挺重的，”Serana看着Glacier一身的青紫， “还有不少伤口吧？我都饿了。”

“……不要说这种冷笑话。”Glacier拿出了一瓶烈酒，开始给身上的伤口消毒。 “Solstheim真是太讨厌了，每次来都一身伤病。等他能走路之后我们马上就回天际。”

Serana施着治疗术，看着那个血肉模糊的创口一点点愈合。破碎的骨头挪回原处，撕裂的组织缓慢地重建，神经、血管、肌肉。但是这个伤口大得吓人，一个穿破了胸口的洞意味着脊椎和心肺的致命创口。要不是Glacier把他的灵魂偷走，能让自己慢慢治疗，他早就死了。

治疗术的光芒开始变弱。这么严重的伤口让吸血鬼的法术也无法坚持。在Serana正准备想停下来等法力回复的时候，一个口袋被丢到了她的旁边。

“法力药水，”Glacier说，她已经给伤口打伤了绷带，换上了一身轻便的皮甲。 “我这几年攒下来的都在这里了，随便用。”

Serana喝下一瓶药水，手里的光芒又亮了起来。

“不好意思，但灵魂剥夺太久可能不大好，只好麻烦你坚持一下了。”Glacier说。她给自己也铺好了床褥，躺下，立刻睡着了，迅速得更像是没有失控的昏厥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜米总是怎么被带出来的呀。


	7. Chapter 7

Miraak大概是她碰到的最麻烦的病人。

从异典里出来后，Miraak的状况就没有好过。即使Glacier有意尽快离开Solstheim，她也不得不留下，暂时在乌鸦岩镇上住了下来，

胸口的创口愈合之后，持续的高烧立刻击倒了Miraak。他的嗓子喑哑得几乎不能出声，身体虚弱得连一杯水都捧不起来，生活对于他来说变成了不停的喝药水。

Miraak只能暗暗庆幸，至少他还不用被人扶着上厕所。

但Miraak更在意另外一件事。——同为龙裔，为什么Glacier就到处都有房子？

“别太在意，”Glacier捏着他的鼻子，逼着他把药水咽了下去。 “上一任房主死了，不然也没有空房可以买。”

“死了？”加了蝴蝶翅膀的药水味道诡异极了，似乎还有些许翅膀上的鳞片黏在了他的喉咙里，Miraak努力地掩饰他抽搐的眼角。 “怎么回事？”

“……被我杀的。”

“你平常都是这样买房子的吗？”

“哦不不不，上任房主计划刺杀参议院未遂被我撞见了。”Glacier赶紧解释， “我做的都是正经买卖。”

“我记得你好像是盗贼工会会长？”Miraak强忍着呕吐的冲动。

“……我的意思是，我出的价都非常合理。”

Miraak扭头，抓起床边的一个木桶开始呕吐。 “……下回炼的药水麻烦换掉蝴蝶翅膀，真他妈恶心。”

 

在Miraak的高烧终于消退了一些的时候，情况忽然变得更糟。

他胸口的伤口开始恶化。已经长好的皮肤开始发黑，然后开始溃烂。原本长好的组织一点点脱落，露出底下粉色的新肉。Glacier尝试了所有的治疗药水，但是没有任何效果。她用上了所有知道的治疗术，向当过祭司的Aphia求助，向Serana求助，但是所有的治疗法术都不起作用。

就在Glacier束手无策的时候，那个可怖的伤口开始化脓。

“果然不是简单的给胸口开个洞而已，”Miraak看着胸口渗出的脓液， “魔神真的不是好惹的。”

“你捱了魔神一击还能活下来已经很不容易了。”Glacier抹掉伤口上的污秽， 尽管这并没有什么用处。

渗出的脓液中渐渐出现了一丝绿色。这是Hermaeus Mora的毒液，从创口处一点点地蔓入周围的组织。幸好Serana及时从天际赶了回来，带来了一袋冰霜牙。天际北境的极寒结出的冰晶，对于发炎化脓的伤口最好不过。

冰霜牙敷在创口上。散发的寒气缓解了疼痛，也稍微压制了炎症。但这也仅仅是缓兵之计。

“我们得赶紧离开Solstheim。”Serana说，看着已经瘪了一大半的布袋。 “Hermaeus Mora对这个小岛的影响太深远了，他的伤口永远都好不了。”

“但是他的状况……”Glacier有些犹豫，但知道她说的是事实。

“灵魂被抽出又塞回去还活下来，龙裔没那么容易死掉的。”Serana说， “这么拖下去，他的病情只会继续恶化，不如再赌一把。”

 

两个女人虽然非常关心他的死活，但是手段实在是粗暴。Miraak从床上被拖起来，摔到了马背上；接着从马背上被拽下来，栽在小船的甲板上。Miraak难受得简直要背过气去，但也只能在心里暗自懊恼。他已经虚弱得说不出话了。船长看到了他的袍子，神色变得很不自然。Glacier多加了一倍的船费，封住了船长的嘴。

小船驶离了码头，在水面上划出一道浅浅的痕迹。

“伤心吗？”Serana问。

“不。”Miraak躺在甲板上，看着Solstheim灰暗的天空。 “为什么问？”

“你在Solstheim待了四千年，没有生出感情吗？”半开玩笑的语气。

“你呢？”海风的咸味充斥了鼻腔，却让人莫名的平静。 “你在石棺里睡了几千年，对那个石棺有感情吗？”

Serana轻轻地笑了起来，这个话题对于两个上千岁的人完全说不上冒犯。 “至少我是睡过去的，而你一直都醒着。”

“……应该说是解脱。”Miraak说。Glacier不知道去哪儿了，让他心下有些烦躁，手指在甲板上敲打着。 “一直想着出来，现在终于可以离开了。”

“Glacier太累了，在船舱里睡觉呢。”仿佛看出了他的不安，Serana安慰道。 “我听她说，龙魂在人间的波动能让你的灵魂暂时出来。”

“是啊。”船身随着波浪起伏，海风吹拂在脸上，吹得眼皮发沉。天知道他有多久没睡好觉了。远离了陆地之后，阴云渐渐散去。阳光从天空中倾泻而下，抚摸他的脸颊。就像Glacier的吻一样，温暖而柔和。

Miraak闭上了眼睛。他回想着在异典里的时光，充斥着灰暗的天空和丑陋的生物，只能以灵魂的形态出现在人间。Glacier站在他面前，龙魂穿过她的身体，被他吸收。她的表情从愤怒与不甘，逐渐变成好奇，最后变成笑容。

到底是什么改变了呢？

他原本只是远远地看着，想在正确的时机利用她，想从她身上感受到一丝生气与活力。她却毫不犹豫地闯进了Hermaeus Mora的领域，把他救了出来。她是怎么做到的？是什么给了她同神与魔对抗的勇气呢？

“幻灵低语”响起。即便是闭着眼睛，生命的火光还是清晰可见。他可以看到船头的船长，坐在身边的Serana。船舱里的Glacier蜷缩在被褥上，呼吸平缓沉稳。大概是觉得冷了吧，Miraak想，丹莫人容易怕冷，看她缩成一团的模样就知道了。

“给她加床被子吧。”Miraak说，听到Serana站起，走开。他睡着了。

 

Miraak做了一个梦。异典里，Glacier和Hermaeus Mora对峙。

“Last Dragonborn，” Hermaeus Mora说，“希望Miraak的下场能给你……”

Glacier打断了他： “我要他活着。”

 “你居然想要一个自己的手下败将？”

“我要他。”不容置疑的语气。

“要一个尸体有什么用？”

触手再次扎入，骨头和内脏碎裂的声音令人牙酸。

Glacier抬手，把Miraak的灵魂从躯体里抓了出来，放入了黑暗之星里。 “你已经得不到他的灵魂了。”

“黑暗之星，”魔神梦呓一般地说， “Azura，看来她也想借取龙裔的力量。”

“我只要出去之后另外找一个躯壳就好。Miraak不会死在这里的。”

“如果你出不去呢？”触手卷上了她头盔上的犄角。

“你需要新的冠军。”

Hermaeus Mora的声音变得粘稠又可怖。 “无数凡人都渴求我的知识。”

“但我是龙裔。”Glacier说， “他也是。”

沉默。

“奥杜因已经从时间洪流中回来了。没有龙裔拯救世界，你再也不会有任何凡人来当你的冠军。”

沉默。

“龙神Akatosh知道你杀死了两个龙裔，你觉得他会怎么做？”

沉默。

“你也看到了，我有黑暗之星，有黑檀岩刃，还是Sithis的聆听者。 你杀死了我，会惹怒多少神与魔？”

“两个龙裔的灵魂，在死后都要归我。”

“成交。”Glacier眼也不眨。

他看到自己的身体从半空中落下。Glacier飞奔过去，把他残破的身体背到了背上，他的双手从她的脖子两侧垂下。她捧起了黑书，捏住他的手指，让两人的手一起翻开书页。

一起回到人间。

 

Miraak醒了过来。他勉力撑起身子，挪到船边，开始呕吐。他吐出了一团绿色的污秽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米总：我表演一个垂死病中惊坐起给你们看。  
> Glacier：？？？？？？？？？？？？
> 
> 挠头，下一章应该可以完结。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结。

在驶向风盔城的船上，Miraak的病情已经开始迅速好转。胸口的创口不再恶化，终于开始恢复。新生的组织一点点填补好创口，接驳上新的神经与血管。只是短短两天，新的皮肤已经长好，连一点疤痕都没有留下。

只是他开始呕吐，吐出的是绿色的黏液。他原本以为是胆汁，以为是船身颠簸造成的晕船。但Miraak很快发现，每次咳出一团污秽之后，他都会觉得自己好转了不少。也许是排出余毒的方式改变了吧，至少他不用再担心化脓的伤口了。

在抵达风盔城的港口时，Miraak咳出了一小团青绿色的火焰。火焰小小地闪了一下，然后消失，一点痕迹都没有留下，只有嗓子里还残留着一丝冰凉。

自此之后，他再也没有呕吐或反胃，也没有任何不适。他就像是完全恢复了一般，再无病痛的困扰。

但还是缺了点什么，Miraak想。

能从那样重的伤势之下活下来甚至痊愈，已经非常幸运了。胸腔里的心脏跳动着，声音强健又规律，但龙的心仍然不满足。他还是在渴望，渴望某个他还未明白的某样东西。是什么呢，Miraak思索着。他不明白的东西很多，但这样让他毫无头绪的困扰却是第一遭，他只有等待。

 

诺德人以他们的顽固而自傲，因为他们将这份秉性自比于风盔城的城墙。这座天际最古老的城市带着浓厚的历史气息。石砌的城墙上覆盖着终年不化的积雪，在呼啸的凛风中屹立千年。但这种品质很容易变成自负。天际的种族矛盾一触即发，而内战的火药味在这座城市中尤为浓烈。

当Miraak推开风盔城的城门时，他几乎是立刻意识到，这是个对精灵极其不友好的城市。因为在Glacier出现的时候，卫兵的嘴角拉了下来，一脸毫不掩饰的憎恶。

“你不会惹出什么麻烦吧，精灵？”卫兵挖苦道。

Glacier并没有理会。她镇定地推开城门，连看都没有看那个卫兵一眼，仿佛那句挖苦完全不存在一般。她在那些鄙夷的神色中穿过街道，走进烛炉厅，订好一个房间。在她冷静的面具下，Miraak看到她轻轻地抿了抿嘴唇，这是她唯一透露出的一丝愤怒。

“不受欢迎吗？” Miraak问。他重新戴上了他的面具，却不妨碍他将四周尽收眼底。

“风盔城只欢迎诺德人。” Glacier嘟囔着，换掉了皮甲，立刻钻进了被窝。她真的不喜欢风盔城，无论是空气或是路人的眼神都冰冷无比。

“那为什么还在这里住下？”

“这里天气足够冷，对你的伤有好处。”

这句话触动了他心中的迷惑。是什么呢？Miraak心下有些烦躁。

Glacier在被窝里蹭啊蹭的，想让自己尽快暖和起来。她不停地拱来拱去，像一个毛毛虫一样，让Miraak只想叹气。但她在暖起来之前是不会停下的，Miraak只好上床，把那个抖个不停的女人抱在怀里。

“啊啊啊好冷！”Glacier的牙关开始打架， “你快把衣服和面具脱了，金属冻得我骨头发疼……”

Miraak没辙，只好将面具与衣袍脱了。没有了金属和织物，男人炙热的体温终于让女人停止了抱怨，发出满足的叹息声。

“你不用陪着我啦，天色还挺亮的，你可以在城里转转……”虽然眼皮已经快睁不开了，Glacier还想说些什么。

刚才叫他脱衣服面具的是谁啊！Miraak真是拿她没办法，只是把她翻了个身，让她的背贴在他的胸口。她的脚靠着他的小腿，终于开始变暖。“抱起来像一块冰的又不是我。”

打了个哈欠，Glacier妥协了。“……那明天吧，我带你去集市里逛逛。有什么想吃的？我给……你……噜噜噜噜……”

后半句话已经模糊得听不出来了。怀里的女人已经睡着了，呼吸缓慢平稳。被褥里的热气熏得Miraak的眼皮也开始往下掉。应该只是大病痊愈，需要多休息，Miraak想。但他并不讨厌这种亲昵的感觉。心里的迷惑悄悄长大了一些，但他并不讨厌。为什么呢？

 

城里大多是诺德人。即便是在天际的寒风中，不少人身上也只有轻便的皮甲。他们骄傲地谈论着以凡人之躯修成神祗的Talos，穿着风暴斗篷军装的卫兵在街上巡逻。丹莫人在城市边缘的贫民窟中生存，而亚龙人连城门都不能碰触，只能在码头边当渔夫或船工。城外的Talos雕像屹立在山巅，静静地看着这一切。

丹莫人真的很奇怪。他们骨子里带着一股傲气，然而又不像趾高气扬。他们不像高精灵一样对人类嗤之以鼻，也不像兽人一般孤僻。尽管生活在贫民窟里，所有人都尽量保持整洁。他们不对诺德人低声下气，也不与码头的亚龙人惺惺相惜。

“这条街真的有点臭。” Miraak在面具下皱了皱眉。

“总是有人往灰街里泼秽物。” Glacier说。 “虽然能从码头取水把街道冲干净，但是气味很难消散。”

她说得没错。这种敌视不知持续了多少年，连凛冬都压制不了灰街里的臭气。Miraak好奇的是，为什么这里的丹莫人不反抗。

“因为这真的不关我们的事。”烛炉厅的歌女说。“泪之夜是雪精灵挑起的，不是我们；天际的内战是高精灵挑起的，不是我们。我们是局外人，是难民，我们什么都没有做。”

“所以你们也承认这些待遇是不公平的？”

“但引起骚动是不明智的。身为局外人，最重要的就是不要惹是生非。”歌女挑了挑眉毛，一丝精灵的妩媚流露了出来。“但是错不在我们，所以我们只有尽量保持尊严。”

Miraak理解这份固执的来源。这个种族永远与苦难相伴，诞生于魔神的诅咒，生活在贫瘠的晨风，然后因为喷发的红山而不得不逃离。他们失去了故乡，被迫流浪。但是他们不要施舍的同情，也不想占领其他国度。他们拥有漫长的生命， 可以等待回家的那一天。

这是Glacier要救他的原因吗？Miraak思索着。一个孤独的灵魂对着另一个伸出了手。龙的灵魂总没有这样的悲悯，这只能是出于人类的情感。是什么呢？

 

“你和Hermaeus Mora做了交易吧？”Miraak问。

Glacier的表情变得有些担忧。 “对。”

“你把我们俩的灵魂卖了？”Miraak还是面无表情。

“……你生气了？”

叹气。“只是没见过救人的时候顺便又把人卖了的。”

Glacier有点急了： “你听我解释！”

Miraak终于憋不住笑了起来， “我没生气。”

“龙裔的灵魂应该归龙神Akatosh，”Glacier说，还是没什么底气。 “Hermaeus Mora再怎么抢应该也抢不到吧……”

Miraak想了半晌， “我猜，Hermaeus Mora应该是出于好奇。”

“为什么？”

“Hermaeus Mora代表的是知识与记忆。” Miraak说， “异典里可能收录了所有存在过的书籍，可能连Mehrunes Dagon的《沙克斯秘典》的抄本都有。——但是他有一个弱点，也许是唯一一个弱点。”

Glacier努力地思索，却想不到任何答案。

“知识是不能凭空创造的。” Miraak给出了谜底。

“你是说，Hermaeus Mora不能预知？”

“不对，” Miraak解释， “Hermaeus Mora无法明白他不知道的领域。”

这句话拗口极了，而且听起来滑稽透顶。但Glacier忽然反应过来：Hermaeus Mora只有记忆，却无法创造。之前从未有过两个龙裔共存的先例，他无从预判。两个神与魔都渴望的灵魂究竟会去向哪里？掌管记忆的魔神无法得知，于是他只有等待，等待结局出现，然后记忆。

Glacier这才明白，她那些孤注一掷的威胁，恰恰击中了Hermaeus Mora的软肋。

“希望魔神的好奇心能维持久一点吧，” Miraak说， “你应该高兴，你真的不是一般的幸运。”

 

Talos的雕像屹立，注视着天际的北地。Miraak坐在雕像的石座上，俯瞰风盔城。

他越来越喜欢来到雕像这里坐着，什么都不做，只是看着景色。他终于有了可以无所事事的自由。

自由。这个概念对于Miraak而言无比具象。

Glacier大概也是理解的。一开始她还会担心，一定要弄清他的去向，或是干脆一直跟着。但后来她发现Miraak只是去Talos的石像那儿发呆，而且每天都会在日落之前回到。她也就任他去了。

“不担心我跑了吗？”Miraak问。

“担心啊，”Glacier开着玩笑， “我还等着你回报我呢。”

她脸上的笑有些勉强，但Miraak也没有戳破。

她到底想说什么呢？Talos的雕像不会给他答案。

他们两个就这么耗着。一个每天跑出城外去思考人生，一个无聊到去铁匠铺帮打铁。他们会在晚上见面，一起吃饭，聊天，然后睡觉。她时不时会给他一瓶治疗药水，说是以备不时之需，而他也会把那些药水都喝掉。至少她现在调的治疗药水已经没有那么难以下咽了。

那以后呢？Miraak想。接下来要怎么办呢。

 

“你觉得我们会去松文加德吗？”Miraak问。

“应该会的。” Glacier喝着蜂蜜酒。她喝酒的样子斯文极了，端着一个小杯子，一小口一小口慢慢地喝，和那些恨不得整瓶酒灌的诺德人截然不同。 “当然，我们可能去两次呢。”

“两次？”Miraak问。

“奥杜因藏在松文加德。”Glacier说， “得去松文加德对付他。”

Miraak点了点头。

过了半晌，Glacier忽然有些激动地抓住了Miraak的胳膊： “我觉得你必须跟我一起去！”

他说了不去吗？Miraak尽量维持着平静的表情。 “为什么？”

“能杀了奥杜因拯救世界，这可是极大的荣耀啊！”Glacier说， “我打包票，你帮我对付奥杜因的话，你的灵魂一定能进松文加德！”

看来她还是在担心，但是Miraak关心的不是这个。

“那现在呢？”

“什么？”

“我说，现在你打算怎么办。”她以为装傻就可以糊弄过去了？

“我打算喝完这瓶酒就上床睡觉。”

叹气。“我问的是，你打算拿我怎么办。”

Glacier咬了咬下唇。 “我不知道。”

那份迷惑变成了无名火。 “意思是，我明天出城之后再也不回来了，你也没关系是吗。”

他看到Glacier的脸忽然变得惨白。

“我去做什么都无所谓？去当佣兵，去冬堡魔法学院那里，还是干脆离开天际去赛洛迪尔？”

还是没有回答。

“或者是，我随便去睡了别的女人也不要紧？”

Glacier攥紧了拳头。她看上去像是下一秒就要对他吼 “死亡印记” 。她这副拼命克制的模样让Miraak更加烦躁。

“你要是回答不出，我就先走了。”Miraak起身想走。

“——你给我坐下！”Glacier低咆出声，酒馆里的人纷纷侧目。

Miraak没有坐下。他只是抱着手臂，居高临下地看着她。

“你这个没良心的王八蛋、臭男人、忘恩负义的大猪蹄子——”

Miraak打断了她。 “我不要听这些。”

“那你到底想听什么！”眼前的精灵简直要气炸了，赤红的双眼因为怒火更加烧得通红。 “你的伤好了就想跑了是不是！居然还想去找、找……”

他没有给她退路，反而逼得更紧。 “你想说什么就直说，别骂人。”

Glacier涨红了脸。

“告诉我。”Miraak说， “告诉我你到底在想什么。”

“我想你是个——”

“说！”

Glacier终于蔫了下去，那些虚张声势的怒气烟消云散。 “……不要走。”

她总是这样，把心思藏得严严实实的。要不是被逼急了，她是不会老实承认的。她这份固执让Miraak只想叹气，但他心里的无名火忽然就消失了。

“早点承认不好吗？”Miraak终于又坐了下来。

“我怕你会拒绝嘛……”Glacier低声嘟囔着，有些委屈。刚才那通没头没脑的吵架似乎给了她一些勇气，让她继续说了下去。 “你不要走，好不好？”

是需要。心里的迷惑昭然若揭。他之前从来都是棋子，但Glacier不同。她需要他，如同他也需要她一样。他们可以相互理解，因为他们有着同样的灵魂。

终于不用再孤独了。Miraak想。

“我不在乎我的灵魂会去哪里，”他说，握住了Glacier的手。 “只要活着的时候能和你一起就好了。”

这大概是他第一次直白地透露情感，但是感觉并不坏。Glacier扯掉了他的面具，扑上来咬他的嘴。整个世界真实得让他眩晕。

明天到来了。

 

END

 

* * *

番外、

 

“我们还有账没算清楚。” Miraak说。

Glacier一脸迷惑。

“我现在得陪你去对付奥杜因，你打算付我多少钱？”

“——什么？”Glacier难以置信， “我救了你，还得付你钱！？”

Miraak一脸严肃， “你把我当小白脸养就好了，衣食住行归你管，吃的穿的到珠宝首饰一样都不能少。当然我也会尽我的义务，床上的要求我都满足你。”

Glacier觉得自己的脸红得要烧起来。 “这是什么奇怪的要求？！”

“你不是跟Serana说，我是你的情夫吗？” 他毫无愧疚， “你救了我，当然要对我负责。”

“凭什么啊！”

摊手。 “因为，我从来没赚过钱。”

“？？？？？？？？？？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，我真厉害【瘫
> 
> 其实还想继续写米总的故事。  
> 欢迎讨论脑洞——


End file.
